


get your act together (we could be just fine) by nebulia [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety Disorder, Audio Format: Download, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of get your act together (we could be just fine)[Noya’s good at saying what she wants, at asking for things from Asahi, like, “Can I sit on your face?”(The answer wasfuck yes, for the record.)So Asahi’s going to ask. She’s totally going to ask.]Asahi asks for what she wants. It's a positive experience for everyone involved.





	get your act together (we could be just fine) by nebulia [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get your act together (we could be just fine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827021) by [nebulia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulia/pseuds/nebulia). 



**Title** : get your act together (we could be just fine)  
 **Author** : nebulia  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Haikyuu!!  
 **Character** : Azumane/Nishinoya  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : chose not to use  
 **Summary** : [Noya’s good at saying what she wants, at asking for things from Asahi, like, “Can I sit on your face?”  
(The answer was fuck yes, for the record.)  
So Asahi’s going to ask. She’s totally going to ask.]  
Asahi asks for what she wants. It's a positive experience for everyone involved.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827021)  
**Length** 0:24:06  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/get%20your%20act%20together%20%28we%20could%20be%20just%20fine%29%20by%20nebulia.mp3)


End file.
